I've Got You
by That Girl With The Hat
Summary: Only one person can bring her back. Bolin/Korra


I've Got You  
by That Girl With The Hat

A/N: This story was inspired by a picture on Tumblr by Oreides. Please enjoy!

Pairing: Borra

Disclaimer: I am not Bryan Konietzko or Michael Dante Dimartino. Therefore, I do not own The Legend of Korra or the characters used in this story.

* * *

Team Avatar stood a short distance away from the entrance of the Equalist headquarters. Each member stared silently at it, thinking about the fight that lay ahead. Then Korra cleared her throat. "Thank you all for being here, guys," she said quietly. "I'm sure that this won't be pleasant, but I'm glad you're here with me."

"Don't sweat it, Korra!" Bolin said cheerfully. "What else are friends for?"

"He's right, Korra," Asami added. "We said we'd help you to the end, and we're going to keep that promise."

"All right, Team Avatar," Mako said, holding out his hand. "Are you ready for this?"

The other three piled their hands on top of his.

"We're ready!"

That's when the first bola flew. It wrapped around Mako and knocked him to the ground. Before the other three could react, an Equalist hit Korra with a glove. Screaming in pain, she turned with a fist full of flames and punched his chest as hard as she could. Behind her, she could hear Asami , Bolin, and Mako having similar encounters with Equalists, but suddenly having to dodge a kali stick made it impossible for her to turn and help them. The Lieutenant glared at her through his goggles as he swiped at her. "Why made it harder, Avatar?" he asked coldly. "You're only prolonging the inevitable."

Korra opened her mouth to retort. That second of hesitation was all that was needed for the Lieutenant to hit her hard with both sticks. She shrieked in pain as electricity raced through her body. When it subsided, she swayed for a moment before falling to the ground.

"NO! KORRA!" she heard Bolin scream from behind her.

She caught a glimpse of the Earthbender racing toward her, only to be tackled by Equalists. A few seconds later, screams from Asami and Mako indicated that they too had been taken down. "No..." she whispered weakly.

Then Korra felt her heart stop as she saw Amon silently walk out from the shadows.

He stood before them for a moment, surveying his followers' handiwork. "Welcome, young Avatar," he said. "I had intended to wait a while longer for our showdown, but it seems that you have forced my hand."

Amon waved a hand. Korra suddenly felt hands grab her and lift her up into a kneeling position. Amon walked toward her, hand outstretched, eyes emotionless and cold. "It's time for you to become equalized," he said.

Korra struggled to free herself from the Equalists' grip, but they held her firm. She felt herself tremble violently in horror as Amon's hand grew closer and closer to her face. She shut her eyes right before feeling a light touch on her forehead.

And then her arms flew back, knocking the Equalists to the ground as her glowing eyes snapped open.

Korra turned her furious gaze onto Amon, who had taken a step back. The Avatar then leapt into the air and began to send balls of fire raining to the ground. The Equalists scattered as her expression grew darker. She came back down and blasted the ground with her fists, sending out a shock wave that could be felt miles around and knocking Amon back. After regaining his footing, he stood back up and briefly observed the scene. "It seems that our meeting is a little too premature," he stated. "We shall meet again soon, Avatar. Take care."

And with that, Amon and the Equalists had vanished.

Korra, however, was still locked in the Avatar State. Her growing fury brought blasts of wind and dirt, lifting into the air as she created a powerful twister. From the ground, Bolin watched in horror as Korra tilted her head back and let out a rage-filled scream of flames. "Korra!" he screamed, pushing himself up and ignoring the throbbing pain in his side. "Korra, it's ok! You can stop now!"

Korra didn't appear to hear him as he continued to move closer, dodging flying rocks as he reached out for her. "Please, Korra! Calm down!"

He leapt up and grabbed her foot. Then he saw her head tilt down toward him as her arm began to pull back. "Korra! It's me, Bolin! Your friend!" he yelled. "I brought you a cake for saving me from Amon! We went to Narook's and had a belching contest over noodles! You know who I am!"

The arm hesitated. Encouraged, he yanked down on her foot, managing to pull her closer to the ground. "Korra, you have to come back!" he cried, feeling tears start to leak out of his eyes. "I don't care if you're scared or hurt or angry! I won't judge you! I just want you back!"

Reaching up with his other hand, Bolin found Korra's face as his tears began to flow faster. "Korra, you have to come back," he pleaded. "Please come back to me...I love you, Korra. I always have and I always will."

He could feel Korra beginning to go limp. At once, he grabbed her and held her as close as he could. "It's going to be ok, Korra. I'm here," he said softly. "I've got you."

The wind subsided as Korra collapsed into his arms. Bolin stumbled as her full weight hit him, but he steadied himself and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "I've got you, Korra," he whispered, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

_Leave a review or the Equalists win._


End file.
